Things are not what they seem
by Ninnaz
Summary: What title says . Tommy and Lennon are principal characters La historia está escrita en español.


Cuando Dorn le pidió que fuera a verlo a su despacho, Tommy se preocupó. Estaba seguro de haber metido la pata, En su experiencia, cada vez que alguien lo llamaba a su oficina, era para castigarlo por haber cometido un error.

Tommy imaginaba el peor de los escenarios, incluso que Dorn podría despedirlo. Pero jamas se le cruzó por al cabeza el verdadero motivo.

Dorn parecía haber envejecido de golpe. Su mirada estaba entre preocupada y angustiada. Le llevó mucho tiempo tomar una decisión, y aun ahora, no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando Tommy llegó, tuvo que explicarle al muchacho que no había hecho nada malo, al menos no esta vez.

Tommy escuchaba sin poder creer lo que oía. Lennon, el comisario Lennon que lo había perseguido a él y su familia desde que tenía memoria, era un policia sucio.

Sin importar cuanto le molestaba la presencia de ese hombre, Tommy no podía creerlo. Lennon podía ser testarudo, cabeza hueca, realmente molesto y peligroso, pero era un buen policía. Tenía instinto, era sagaz, y demasiado orgulloso. Por alguna razón, Tommy no podía creerlo.

\- Señor, no creo que sea buena idea que me ocupe de vigilar al Comisario Lennon. Usted conoce nuestra historia. Estoy seguro que Sebastian, incluso Arabella pueden hacer un mejor trabajo...

\- Mc Conell...Tomas, justamente porque conozco su historia quiero que usted se ocupe de esto. Necesito que sea cuidadoso, esto debe quedar entre nosotros hasta que consigamos evidencia de la inocencia de Lennon, o su culpabilidad si ese es el caso.

Confío en usted porque tiene un gran instinto, pero tambien porque no puede hacer ninguna acusación sin conseguirme puebas contundentes, porque de otra manera, los demas pensarían que está hablando por su animosidad contra el inspector.

Tommy, asintió. No había mucho más para agregar. Por un momento pensó que si Lennon era culpable y él lo atrapaba, eso ayudaría a mejorar la relación con su familia, quizás podría volver a ver a su madre...No, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas como están. Ya lo había dicho Hickman, él no era culpable por las acciones de su familia.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Tommy conducía hacia las afueras de Londres. El día estaba frío y gris, algo normal considerando que estaban en invierno. Por suerte había parado de nevar, al menos por un rato.

tommy aprovechó el tiempo recordando lo que había leído en el expediente que Dorn le había etregado.

Aparentemente, el Detective Inspector en Jefe de Scotland Yard, Miles Lennon, había estado actuando de forma extraña, retirando evidencia de antiguos casos, solicitando reportes del archivo, y en ambos casos nunca devolvía el material. Se depositaron grandes sumas de dinero en su cuenta y las retiraba casi al mismo tiempo. Delinceuntes de poca monta eran excarcelados por orden suya sin motivo aparente.

Durante ese tiempo, recibió y realizó reiteradas llamadas a un único teléfono, una aislada cabaña situada en las afueras de Londres.

Hacia allí se dirigía Tommy, con el fin de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un trecho antes de llegar al lugar indicado, dejó la camioneta a un lado de la ruta y se acercó caminando.

Todo parecía tranquilo, no había movimiento fuera de la casa, pero algo llamó su atención. Una bicicleta pequeña, rosa, estaba tirada a unos metros de la entrada principal.

Luego descubrió más detalles: una hamaca en el árbol, un balde infantil junto al cantero...Esta cabaña parecía más un lugar de fin de semana familiar que un aguantadero de delincuentes.

Pero si había al menos una niña, porque estaba todo tan silencioso? Los niños no son silenciosos, sus propios sobrinos eran la prueba viviente de ello.

Tommy se acercó a una de las ventanas y desde allí vió la sala de estar. Un hombre se paseaba cómodamente con una cerveza en la mano, y una magnum en la cintura.

En uno de los sillones se encontraba una mujer, joven, llorando en silencio.

No se veía a la niña.

De repente todo se volvió claro como el agua.

Lennon tenía una familia? porqué no lo había dicho? Por miedo a volver a perderla. Por temor a que pasara lo que justamente estaba pasando: ponerlos en riesgo por su culpa.

Tenía que hablar inmediatamente con Dorn.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Luego de hablar con Tommy, Dorn se reunió con el quipo y les explicó la situación. Sebastián hackeó el correo de Lennon, y descubrió los primeros mensajes amenazantes, junto con un video de la mujer y su pequeña hija, de uno años. Sebastian pensó en lo que sería capaz de hacer si algo le sucediera a Erik o Kathrin, él no podría soportarlo.

Así descubrieron que los secuestradores fueron contratados por un empresario millonario, Acel Dujour, relacionado con muchos grupos criminales pero al que nunca habían podido tipo listo que siempre contrataba a otros criminales para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Dujour ni siquiera tenía un problema personal con Lennon, solo lo había elegido a él como objetivo por su puesto como jefe de Scotland Yard.

Eva y Arabela prepararon el equipo (armas, chalecos, comunicaciones) para ir al encuentro de Tommy.

Louis y Hickman definieron con Dorn el mejor plan de acción y lo más importante, cómo decirle a Lennon lo que sabían sin alertar a los secuestradores, porque Sebastian había descubierto que los delincuentes vigilaban todas sus acciones a través de su celular, el cual hbaían hackeado. Sebastian podía solucionar eso, pero los delincuentes lo descubrirían. Una situación complicada.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Michael Dorn, necesito ver al Detective Inspector Lennon.

\- Un momento por favor - respondió la secretaría, mientras levantaba el teléfono.

\- Inspector Lennon, aquí esta el Sr...sí Sr. lo siento mucho. Le dire que...sí Señor, no fue mi intención - terminó la secretaría casi al borde del llanto.

\- Lo siento, Sr. Dorn, pero el Inspector no puede atenderlo ahora. Tendrá que venir otro día.

\- Entiendo. Por favor, no se preocupe - Dijo Dorn ofreciéndole un pañuelo a la mujer, quien lo miró agradecida.

Luego se dirigió con paso firme hacia la oficina de Miles Lennon.

\- Qué diablos...! - Juró Lennon

\- lo siento señor, no pude detenerlo...- susurro la secretaria.

\- Hola Miles - saludó cortesmente Dorn - Tenemos que hablar.

\- Michel, este no es un buen momento...-

\- Por el contrario, es el momento perfecto - respondió Dorn.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Tommy seguía vigilando la cabaña. Descubrió que la niña estaba en el piso superior con otro de los secuestradores.

Mientras esperaba que llegaran los refuerzos, aprovechaba el tiempo ideando un plan para sacar a la madre y la niña de allí.

No podían entrar por detrás porque tenían a la niña arriba y la usarían como escudo. Tenía que haber otra manera.

Pensaba en ello cuando sintió el motor de una camioneta, regresó en silencio al camino y allí se encontró con sus compañeros.

Ninguno le recriminó el no haberles contado en qué lío se había metido. Sabían que no era su culpa y que la situación era realmente dificil.

Louis les agradeció a todos que se involucraran, aun sabiendo que no era su jurisdicción, pero Hickman le recordó que el empresario responsable de todo era de origen Francés, los secuestradores eran americanos y la madre de la niña era alemana.

Ese comentario relajó un poco la tensión en el ambiente, algo que todos agradecieron.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

\- Están locos, no puedo hacer eso! -

\- Puede hacerlo y lo hará, Miles, no tengo que recordarle lo que sucederá si no cumple su parte.

Lennon sentía que su vida se desmoronaba. Sabía que debía entretenerlos lo suficiente para que el equipo de Daniel pudiera rescatar a su familia, pero no podía evitar pensar loq ue sucedería si algo salía mal. El quería confiar en Dorn, pero...

\- Por favor, necesito un poco más de tiempo. Si me descubren no les seré de utilidad, y eso no le agradará a tu jefe -

El hombre lo miró un momento, la máscara impedía ver sus expresiones o adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza...

\- de acuerdo, tienes media hora, Miles. Media hora.

y la pantalla quedó a oscuras.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL


End file.
